


Abstinence

by NarcissusPhinea



Series: Historical Romances and Stories [1]
Category: Galileo: On the Shoulders of Giants, Historical RPF
Genre: Based on the Galileo biographical movie, Coming of Age, Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, Historical, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe a little bittersweet, Multiple Endings, My friends wanted to, No Sex, No Smut, Not angsty, Now there's chapters, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Sad Ending, Sad ending isn't really that sad, Sappy, Short Story, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?, You need to see it, because I can't let things go, but - Freeform, okay, so i guess i lied, super short, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissusPhinea/pseuds/NarcissusPhinea
Summary: He didn't know how, but he broke all the rules.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is what happens when I watch a surprisingly funny high-quality historical movie in science class. Galileo: On the Shoulders of Giants is good enough that I think that everyone should see it. Also, the subtext was subtle but there, which is worrying since it's between a probably 40 year old astronomer and a little teenage prince. Idk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. Watch the movie. And then thank me. Please?
> 
> I need to update my other stories. I will update my other stories. I just wrote this and couldn't help it...

He wasn’t sure how, but in a few short months he had broken all the rules.

The prince wasn’t allowed to believe something against Aristotle’s teaching. Too late.

He wasn’t supposed to disobey his mother. Whoops.

He wasn’t supposed to love another man.

And that’s the one, isn’t it? The one thing that couldn’t be forgiven. That just meant he had to hide it better.

Maybe he would be damned to hell. Maybe hell didn’t exist - Galileo did say something had to be proved before you could believe it. The worst part would be if anyone found out in his lifetime, though. Then he wouldn’t ascend to the throne, couldn’t continue living a normal life, etc. The most terrible thing would probably be not being allowed contact with his teacher.

His teacher. Currently the light of his life, but it’s not like it’s a big deal.

The thing is, Galileo pretty much changed everything about his life. The way he thought, how much control he had over his life. He taught the prince humility without really even trying. Truth be told, it felt pretty good to not be treated like he already ruled the world.

It took a while, but the prince was fairly certain that this feeling of loyalty and happiness was love. He was also definitely certain he would never tell anyone. Galileo’s presence was enough, and it always would be.

He felt bad for his future wife, though - because no matter his personal revelations, a queen would still be had. Sadly.

(Although, the thought of Galileo as a king by his side brings a rush of pleasure. It's probably creepy actually.)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No shame  
> Love me pls

In his fantasies - not the more  _explicit_ ones of course; he is a growing boy after all - he and Galileo have no issues being together. There's no issue with the age, the gender, the fact that he's a prince and Galileo is an illegal astronomer. It's all irrelevant, second place to living life free and happy. 

Galileo writes his manuscript. They watch the stars every night, his teacher pointing out specific ones to show the prince. Maybe they drink wine together, have some food - the kind that can only be found on the streets for a very small amount of money, at least by royal standards. That's what he's begun to find value in, rather than meaningless and undoubtedly painstakingly-made cuisine. Besides, the company and experiences are more important, right?

They end the night by retiring to a comfortable yet unidentifiable bed - neither his nor Galileo - and he fancies it's because they bought their own place. 

Wow. The amount of sappiness is fucking ridiculous. It's even finding its way into reality: one of his friends, a girl from the courtyard who is surprisingly _real_ in a way his parents never could be, noticed something off. For one, he can't really see himself with anyone. According to Mary, it's also really really obvious whenever Galileo is around.

He's a little offended. He didn't think he was doing so bad.

Meanwhile, Galileo is oblivious as ever. You'd think for a guy so sharp he could see something right in front of him, but apparently if it's not numbers, inanimate objects, invisible forces of the world or stellar objects, he was as clueless as the rest of us. It kind of felt nice to know he wasn't some super-genius at the end of the day. 

Not enough to make him be less in love. 

The prince is definitely in love, by the way. He worries about Galileo when he's away, even prepares little surprises without even thinking about it. Just last month he bought an expensive, illegal-as-shit book of a guy who was said to be out of his mind. He also happened to believe the sun was the center of the solar system. Galileo was quietly happy when he saw it. Not ecstatic, but he wasn't expecting that anyway. The little smile he received was enough payment. 

His mom rarely sits with him for lunch or dinner, but the few times she does, she's a bit of a wildcard. She's proud of him for standing up to her. She says he needs to be, if he wants to rule an entire kingdom (Does he?). She says that, but she's still.. tense. Despite that, he doesn't always get his mom, but a queen who's playing politics. It makes him glad to be  _important_ , even though that's probably an arrogant thing to say, but if he had to deal with The Royal Queen everyday above all else.. Well, he's just glad he doesn't.

He's rich. Some people aren't. It's pretty disgusting to think that just a year ago, he thought that meant he was above others. Just another reason to be grateful to his grumpy teacher, right?

Above all else, he owes his life to Galileo. Oh, without a doubt. He's still mostly okay with nothing ever changing, ever. But now that he's officially sinned once, then it doesn't matter if he sins again a bunch of times, because either way it's Satan for him. So maybe, just maybe, he does things that a child would gasp at without blinking an eye, like write  _stories_ that no good person should see. 

As long as Galileo never knows.

"Boy? Why're you looking at me with that strange look in your eye?"

"No reason, Galileo. Go back to your stars." An innocent expression is all that is to be found on the boy's face.


	3. ENDING 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saddish ending. If that's not your cup of tea, skip on over to the next, but the ending isn't super angsty, just not what you would go into it wanting to happen. I.e. Not Prince/Galileo here.

No. Nononononononononononono whywhywhywhywhy

Death? Yes, death, please come.

Oh, motherfucking cunt dickless twat fucking shitty bitch fucking fuck fuck!

He made a mistake. Worse than ever daring to fall in love with another man, worse than believing something against Aristotle's shitty theories. He got sloppy.

The prince left out his notebook full of little fucking schoolgirl notes about his stupid goddamn teacher.

Did you really expect an astronomer scholar like Galileo to not look into it? Because, if that's so, you're an absolute idiot.

Now he's fucked. Now his life is over. Now he can help prove the theory about two things of different sizes hitting the ground at the same time - because he's gonna jump off the nearest tower, stat.

As soon as he knew Galileo saw it, looked all over his innermost thoughts, he ran out of there. His face got red and his eyes got teary and he really just wanted to be  _away_.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? The most important person in his life was about to reject him, and then they'd never see each other again, or if they did it would be awkwardawkwardawkward painful in all ways possible. That almost sounded worse, actually. 

So here he was, hiding in his room in the castle like a little boy. He wasn't embarrassed about hiding because all of his shame was used up. 

His mother showed up once in the two days he was there. He told her to go away in a quiet voice, even if he kind of wanted to talk to her about his worries like he was five again.  

Even if he did, it wouldn't be the same. He was a prince now. His mother wouldn't tolerate that. Oh, and, you know, his fucking stupid love for Galileo Galilei.

 

The minute Galileo arrived, he felt his heart beat fast and sweat start to form on his brow and his face redden again. He hid himself in a blanket and put a chair against the door, and listened to the familiar pattern of his footsteps, heavy on the stone floor. 

"... Prince Cosimo?"

"Go away."

He was on the edge of a severe breakdown here. That was one thing he wouldn't do in front of his mentor though, ergo the chair. 

"Let me in please."

Galileo was supposed to be rude, short with everyone, and always right, or at least close to.   
This wasn't that. 

He sounded hesitant, confused, and like he was trying to be  _gentle._   _Sympathetic._

Oh, fuck. He'd probably told someone by now, right? He was clueless about romance and shit like that, or really anything with emotions. He would ask for  _guidance_ regarding this  _most odd occurrence,_ and could you please explain the _words_ in this notebook? Now was the time to start considering whether his mom was the type to behead her own son, and over what. 

"How about no?"

He heard someone clearly attempt to open the door, and was grateful for both his foresight and the inexplicable heaviness of castle chairs. 

"Kindly fuck off, Galileo."

"Cosimo. Let me in."

Finally, his temper was kicking in. The prince really hated that he still felt affection at that tone. It was too late now.

"I said no. You're off the royal payroll, my friend, no more teaching for you. You have a grant for your research 'long as it's Bible-friendly and a note signed by me that says, 'Farewell, may I never see you again.'"

He heard a splutter and wondered if he was being too harsh. 

Then he imagined what would happen if he let him in, and promptly decided that this was the correct course of action. 

Thank god he knew how to keep his voice even even when he was crying.

 

Galileo was stubborn. He knew that. He was beginning to wish his mentor wasn't though, because he kept fucking bothering him. It took a whole hour and a half to convince him that  _No, I won't open the door_ and  _No, I never want to see you again._ It wasn't even over after that!

He asked after him from his mom. That was an awkward conversation - him telling his mom he didn't want to see Galileo, but to keep sending him money because he still liked him, really! For fuck's sake, why couldn't he just go away and live a happy life  ~~and forget what happened and stay with him, please.~~

 In this time, the only really good thing was Mary. She figured out his stupid feelings a while back, and said she still supported him. Really, she was the only person he could talk to about all of this. So after he finished scribbling nonsensical trains of thought into another of his notebooks and his tears had run out, he went to find her.

"My Prince? Are you okay?"

"He-He found out. And I really just don't know what to do now and you're the only one I can tell so please don't tell anyone about thi-"

She cut him off. "Of course I won't! But, if you don't mind me saying, I don't think talking will help you very much right now. Just stay here and relax, okay? You look like you've had a tough couple of days and when you're more calm you can tell me if you want to."

He relaxed like she said and let himself think of other things, but a few things reminded him of Galileo who he was  _never going to see again._

Then he told her everything that happened.

She just looked at him with sympathy and put her hand on his back. It felt nice to have something like a real friend who actually liked him, not his titles or whatever. 

 

Eventually, Galileo gave up, in some measures. His visits were tri-annual, then bi-annual, and soon a whole four years had passed since the incident. He didn't think about Galileo everyday and he thought maybe his mother looked at him more fondly, sometimes. 

Mary was still great. In the second year, though, it became clear that she had feelings for him. He said nothing about it for a few weeks and she made no move to tell him.

He thought maybe he didn't feel so lovesick anymore. He'd need a bride, and who better than Mary to rule the kingdom with him? She was kind and intelligent and he liked her well enough. Perhaps, it might be time to try something out.

And try he did! Mary gave the cutest laughs when he hugged her from behind, and the prettiest whimpers when they lay together. He grew happier and happier in her presence. It didn't hurt that his mother liked her well enough, too.

 "Mary Maddalena, will you marry me?"

A stunned silence spread through the air, sparking his nerves. Before he could start to backtrack and not look so pathetic, so rejectable..  
"Yes! Yes, I will!"

They both started laughing, laughing, laughing, and he was reminded of why he fell in love with her in the first place. 

 

When he finally saw Galileo again, it was as King.

"Hello?" he pleasantly inquired. His embarrassment was long gone. It had been years, after all. He was able to put the fanciful thoughts of an impossible love out of his mind to be nothing more than the professional royal figure he had become.

"Cosimo?" He looked somewhat at a loss for words.

"It's been a while," he chuckled good-naturedly.

"Yes, yes it has been."

"Have you invented or discovered anything lately?"

They talked for a while like old friends, and when it was time to leave, he wished Galileo well. 

"I'm sorry I left you so abruptly, but I'm glad you used the money well."

He was surprised to find that the feelings seemed permanently gone. He was incredibly glad, because he never wanted to tell Mary she was an second choice or not good enough, and he also never wanted to lie to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha.. yeah.
> 
> By the way, I kind of didn't make up Mary, but technically her name was Maria. According to Wikipedia:
> 
> Maria Maddalena of Austria (Maria Magdalena; 7 October 1589 – 1 November 1631) was Grand Duchess of Tuscany from the accession of her husband, Cosimo II, in 1609 until his death in 1621. With him, she had eight children, including a duchess of Parma, a grand duke of Tuscany, and an archduchess of Further Austria.


	4. Ending 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galileo/Prince ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing, I listened to:  
> Panic! at the Disco  
> You brought me your bullets AND Danger Days by MCR  
> And a little bit of the Cranberries.

He's been stuck in a happy complacent fog for a while, maybe two or so years. He'll break out of it slightly when something unpleasant needs to be done, but even then the haze is present in the back of his head, waiting to be allowed back.

As a twenty one year old, his mother is angry at him for not marrying yet. He has to tend his duties sort of secretly, since if he took the throne without a wife.. Well, it would be breaking tradition. Not great.

That's the thing though. He doesn't care that much. He has Galileo and Mary and a few other people who started out as awkward acquaintances from the market, slowly being more and more familiar. He thinks that maybe the title of king would ruin that. What's the point? His mom seems fine and healthy. There's no rush.

Galileo has been acting oddly lately. Looking at him like he wants to say something, mouth open and words seeping out into the air, but before he can read them, his mouth snaps shut. A sheepish smile can always be found after this. He also has been awkwardly handsy - resting on the shoulder, touching the top of his head. He wouldn't complain about it except that Galileo will then retreat for a good hour before being talkative and friendly again.

Even after all this, he's happy of how their relationship has changed. No romance, though! Why would you think that? That would involve confessing, and, let's just say he's good where he is. No, what he means is that they're not really mentor and student. They're better summarized with the word friends. He doesn't have classes so much as he has conversations, and the prince has come to be pretty damn intelligent. Maybe not as much as Galileo, but not bad, either.

Their conversations tend to go something like this:

Galileo: *Something he's discovered about space*

Prince: *Witty remark and a question regarding the nature of said discovery*

Galileo: *Returns with another quip* "I don't know. We'll have to find out."

Yeah. He's not the same baby-faced brat from five years ago. Not to mention, there are some things he knows more than Galileo about. Yes, the guy has a good grasp on politics from a 'peasant' perspective, but there's no way he could be a king. The prince, on the other hand, was raised to know when to compliment and when to insult, how to get in good graces and how to get what you want. It's an art, one that someone who wasn't born rich would have a hard time emulating.

With more responsibilities, he can say for sure that he is flourishing. Just last month he sealed a deal with another family of nobles, just by having a sometimes-tense sometimes-flowing conversation over expensive foods. (True, he usually preferred the commoner's fare, but this was sweetened with the taste of triumph like gold on his tongue. It tasted like his mom's approval, and wasn't that rare?)

Sometimes Galileo asks about his life as an almost-king. He's lost within 30 seconds of talk of possible treatises and the nobles' daughters and sons and potential party invitations. Then the prince is laughing and his friend has a half scowl on his face, hiding a smile. About half the time, he'll go off on a rant about astrophysics, which the prince can't keep up in, since that never has been and never will be his field. Well read he may be, but he's no scientist. Politics is definitely his 'thing.'

It's funny that Galileo probably helped him there as well, considering the little twit of his teenage self could have never set aside his pride to use his words to the best of his ability. No doubt he'd be offended by something and end up with a war on his hands. Weren't they all lucky?

Yes, they were. Just as lucky as the prince was that Galileo never understood the looks Mary gave the two of them in the few times they've met. Ha, what a disaster would that be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, why does your friend Mary always look at me weird when I see her? What have you told her about me, huh?"

"N-Nothing, Big G! Don't you worry about it. Just- Just go to sleep."

"But it's 9 in the morning. Are you okay?"

The prince wakes up with a start. The situation, mixed with the name "Big G..." Oh god. He won't be able to get back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's the situation?" Mary asks,

"The same as it has been the last thirty times you've asked me. Nothing has happened," he tells her pleasantly.

"You're so stubborn," she sighs.

"You're right, my best buddy!"

Little did he know that she was scheming something, betrayed only by the twinkle in her eyes that showed up every so often.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Galileo. I know you don't really know me, but it's important: How do you feel about the prince?"

 

"Why do you need to know?"

 

"Just answer the question."

 

"..."

 

"Now."

 

"Fine! I guess he's a good kid, smart and doing well at his kingly duties. What else do you want?"

 

"What is he to you?"

 

"I don't know, a friend? He's not really my student anymore."

 

"How would you feel if he took a wife?"

 

"Now?"

 

"Sure."

 

"... I'd be fine with it."

 

"Liar."

 

"I'm not!"

 

Silence.

 

"I'm not."

 

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary did something, he was sure of it. Galileo was even more hesitant to do just about anything, and it was getting on his nerves. Silences were longer, and he seemed to have an aversion to the prince's presence. The question was, just what did she do?

"Mary, just what did you do?"

He meant to think about how to phrase it longer than that. Whatever.

"I didn't do anything."

"Liars don't get the gold even if they reach it first."

"I didn't! It's not my fault your precious teacher is an idiot."

If that didn't prove it, nothing did. He stared at her harder.

"I just asked him some questions. Nothing big!" Mary promised.

He sighed. She was definitely telling the truth, but it didn't explain Galileo's behavior.

"Fine, I guess. How's your dad, by the way?"

And the conversation moved on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one of those rare occasions that the prince allowed himself to get drunk. He was with Galileo, of course, and he wouldn't have done it otherwise. His mother always warned that that's how you get killed, and he wasn't too keen on death.

He didn't feel in control, but he didn't feel bad, either. It didn't matter that alcohol tasted really, really bad when he was being shown a new star.

"I was thinking of naming it after the Columbidae bird family. What do you think?"

Grade A example of Galileo's humor. He never would have noticed it but he liked to think that they were good enough friends that joking was expected, even for a grumpy nerd like Galileo.

That's probably the cause of what happens next.

In other words, he - awkwardly, super awkwardly - kisses him.

Whoops.

Their lips are together for a second and then he's on his back, laughing for all he's worth. What are consequences? Who knows. They're for a sober prince, which he is not.

"Oh," he hears above him. "That's what she meant."

And then he falls asleep. It's a nice night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wakes with a headache and a light blanket over him in Galileo's bed. Wasn't expecting that.

He looks to the side and sees a note:

Prince.

There is a glass of water next to you. If you don't remember the events of yesterday

If you do, then

If you do then I'm amenable to considering something similar happening in the future. You must know that I care a lot about you. I don't exactly have many friends aside from you. Your friend Mary seemed to know that.

Is there a reason you haven't married yet?

If you do not remember yesterday, then disregard the above.

I'm at the market.

-Galileo

And he remembers.

He sits in shock for a while.

He can't help but repeat last night and laugh hysterically. How unpredictable.

That's how he looks when Galileo finally returns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A YEAR LATER

 

It's been a week without Galileo. He's on a business trip to a neighboring kingdom, and boy, is it boring! His mother has finally allowed to let him be an unmarried king, and his responsibilities have nearly doubled. Nonetheless, he's done well.

He can't wait to go home and see his lover and his friends.  
The king snickers, no one even questions his near constant presence at Galileo's home anymore. A maid looks at him strangely.

Only a week to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally started shipping Mary/Prince more than this, so this was tough to write. Hope it was okay anyway.  
> When it says that marrying without a queen isn't tradition? That's a lie, his dad did the same. if you were wondering, Ferdinando de' Medici was epic. Look him up.  
> Signing off, it's me, your daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, i know. rip me


End file.
